Warm Tea
by Linariel
Summary: After everything that happened who would have thought a cup of tea would be just what Asami Sato needed at the moment. Irosami. One Shot


Warm Tea

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **After everything that happened who would have thought a cup of tea would be what Asami Sato needed at the moment [One Shot]

**Pairing:** Asami SatoxGeneral Iroh II

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the characters that appear or are mentioned in this one shot_

**Author's Note:** Not sure how many people have wrote stories on this pairing as of yet. But I happen to really like Iroh the II and Asami Sato together as a couple. I don't know I just think Asami needs her own dashing guy to sweep her off her feet. And I'll admit my sister put the idea in my head after we finished the finale of the first season.

To be honest I like Asami a lot so haters be gone she's an awesome character and to be frank one of the best developed krew members thus far. And Iroh II I think we can all agree is a handsome young man of honor. A swash buckling gentleman I know I'm not the only one who likes this pairing.

Okay enough talking on with the one shot.

**Warm Tea**

By Linariel

* * *

She knew it would be inevitable. They'd been growing distant over time and she'd started to accept it. She wasn't some weak little girl as she stated to the avatar before '…I can take care of myself'. And she could do that. But deep down the sting remained. She truly had thought that the love between her and Mako would be forever, and that their affections shared would be eternal. Maybe she had just been living off the memory of love at first sight if anything.

Either way Mako had grown more distant she wasn't blind to that although she had wondered why. He seemed conflicted at times or else distracted and she wasn't oblivious to it in the least. Though the final stung came when she observed the affection shared between Mako and Korra, she could see it even if they couldn't. But she chose to ignore it and remain oblivious. That is until Bolin told her the truth. It hurt hell she'd admit it hurt bad.

But then she begun to observe things. Her boyfriend didn't mean to be throwing his affections at another girl. That much was true but he was stupidly naive to how he treated Korra now and how he treated her. Finally when he admitted his feelings in private to her and broke things off she was okay. It wasn't easy not in the least to lose that first love and she'd always cherish those moments. But now they were dead washed away with the undeniable truth on where his heart truly lied. Still she'd rather be without love then caught in a false sense of security, and bliss.

Asami sighed as she leaned over the ship railing holding a hot cup of tea while the rest of Team Avatar were inside Korra's cabin discussing their plans now that the equalist threat had been take care of. She watched as the ocean brushed by with slight smile seeing the starlight reflecting on the wave's surface. It almost looked magical. She sipped at the tea with a soft smile playing on her lips. She may have been through a lot but it didn't matter anymore the past would just keep her weighed down what happened with her father, and with Mako were both finished.

She was strong she didn't need anyone she could take care of herself. But she wouldn't abandon the team she'd stay with Team Avatar. After all she owed a lot to Korra saw the girl in a lot of ways as her first true friend that was a girl. Eventually she might even find friendship with Mako but for now at least Bolin tried to bring a smile to her face now and again.

Sipping the hot tea she reveled in how it went down her throat and almost produced a calming effect. She'd never really been a tea drinker but their host had insisted on making a batch for the whole krew to have on their way back from the South Pole.

"Oh… I'm sorry forgive me for intruding." Came a voice from behind she glanced up only to meet the amber eyes of United Forces general Iroh the II as he went by professionally. He was a young man and had played big part on helping them defeat the equalists. She'd only caught glimpses but he seemed to be very much a gentleman of honor.

Asami shrugged her shoulder. "Doesn't really bother me I just came out here to think is all." Seeing his hesitant glances towards the nearby door she smiled lightly almost amused at his downright genteel nature. She'd gotten far used to being around people with less manners. Although Mako really did his best despite his upbringing. "You don't have to leave on my account."

Iroh rubbed the back of his neck with a quite laugh. "Actually I came out here to do some thinking myself. But I'm fine I can do those things back at my quarters."

She didn't know why but she didn't want the firebender to leave just yet. Call her crazy but she was starting to need some sort of distraction from her contemplations. Asami gently grabbed his shoulder stopping him from his retreat. "Wait." She said earning a raised eyebrow from the General. Withdrawing her hand from his shoulder she tried to correct herself. "I mean. I really don't mind you staying." Hugging her chest she sighed slightly. "Actually I'd prefer it to all this silence."

She half assumed he'd retreat at her words, thinking back on what she said, Asami supposed it could be taken as forward. But she really didn't need a man in her life in that sense right, she needed time to recover from the pain of break. Even if outwardly she carried herself well inwardly she felt a hole her heart. Still she was okay with what happened.

Her green eyes glanced back finally to see if the firebender had retreated. She was surprised to see he had not. His amber eyes looked at her not with sympathy like some people such as Bolin would bring but rather another way that she couldn't really describe. Understanding perhaps?

"It's alright…" he said in a soft voice that didn't completely fit his masculine build nor his title. "It's alright." He repeated again as if to reassure her of inner feelings even if she doubted her understood what they really were. Then abruptly shrugged returning back to the persona she was starting to get used to as if that side of him had been nothing but an apparition. "It would be an honor to keep you company Miss Sato." Iroh said with a slight bow.

Asami blushed slightly at his gentleman ways. He really was handsome when you got down to it. Maybe even more so then Mako had been. Why did it see she found firebenders attractive anyways? But she shrugged it off looked at him slightly amused. "Haven't I told you to call me Asami? All my friends do?"

Iroh seemed stunned for a moment and did she detect blush but it vanished before she could clearly make it out. "You consider me a friend?"

"Hey we've been through enough together with the battle and everything. So why not?" She shrugged.

He nodded not saying another word but seemed to look about as if trying to figure out what more to say. Then his amber eyes landed on her cup of tea taking the amount of contents within the fine china. "You're almost out of tea!" he exclaimed. To which Asami raised an eyebrow at the eccentric attitude. But the general was too focused to notice her expression. "Wait right here I shall go get some more."

"Oh no, you really don't have to…" Asami begun only to notice he was once again gone. "Do that…" Biting her lip the former heiress tried to make sense of what just happened. Why she'd even wanted him to stay. But the longer he was gone the more she missed the firebender's warm presence. He was so unique elegant yet gentle, fierce yet humble. Her eyes widened at her thoughts where had those come from? She didn't pay attention to him that much did she?

Before she could ponder her actions any longer her company had returned carrying another cup, and a pot of tea he placed both on a nearby table.

Retreating from the railing Asami greeted him with a polite smile. To which he returned one of his own and a nod.

"I hope you don't mind." He started with sheepish look that for some reason she couldn't help but find enduring. Right now alone he was acting so much different than he did around his own crew. "But I brought myself a cup also." Instead of pouring his own tea first he gestured out towards her half finished cup.

Asami shrugged. 'Why not?' she placed the fine china in his hand. Her cheeks turned a little red when she felt her own hand make contact with his in the process.

But he didn't seem to notice too caught up in his own self appointed task. She watched as he brought out a bag that she hadn't noticed been tied to his side. Then proceed to delicately pour the tea with precision and grace that she had yet to see from someone other than a servant or a professional tea server, and even their skills didn't match his own. He then pulled out what appeared to be dry leaves from the bag and sprinkled them on both of their teas.

Only afterwards did he had the cup back to her with a slight bow. "For you my lady."

She stared at him for a moment before pulling herself back to reality and accepting the cup. "Where did you learn that?" she asked him.

A rueful smile came on Iroh's lips as he spoke. "My grandfather the former Fire Lord taught me a lot of things. One lesson he insisted on for reasons I have yet to understand is making tea." he glanced down at the tea leaves floating in his cup and sighed. "I guess it's tradition passed down from the person I got my namesake from. I'm not sure why but I do enjoy it every once and a while…" He seemed almost lost in thought but he turned back to her. "How are you enjoying it Mis- Asami." He quickly corrected himself.

Asami looked away for a moment finding a blush coming to her face yet again. But having been raised to be a lady attending finishing school and all the junk, she knew when to be polite. So she sipped at the tea only for her eyes to widen at the flavor that touched her tongue. The leaves which now she was suspecting were mint leaves added just the right hint of tang. But it wasn't that brew she'd been drinking before it was so different yet delicious at the same time. "It's…" she tried to find the right words to describe it. "Tantalizing?" No wonder the young general enjoyed tea so much.

"I thought you might like it." Iroh replied with smile as he held onto his own cup. "I find this particular blend both soothing and relaxing. It hits the right spot and makes everything around you just feel less…" he stared out at the sea with his eyes slightly narrowed showing his stronger side. "Burdensome I guess."

She stared at the firebender for a long moment not finding the words to say at the moment. He may not know who she was or what she was going through but it was obvious that the general saw her pain. But he instead of just offering sympathy he almost acted like a support. It was almost as if by those words alone he was saying that he'd be there if she needed someone to talk to. As a friend or perhaps more. No she shouldn't read so much into that but still he was offering friendship in such a way that was silent in supportive. And though she would hate to admit it she needed that right now.

"Yeah I guess so." Asami replied with a soft smile as the two of them stood there leaning over the railing watching the stars shine overhead. The silent presence of the firebender was comforting and for some reason she no longer felt as lonely as she had before.

* * *

And that's it. Let me know what you think. Love to hear some reviews. I might do some more one shots if more ideas come to mind. Or you have scenarios let me know maybe I could use them. Anyways hope you enjoyed this little one shot.

~ Linariel


End file.
